$\left(-8x + 6\right)\left(3x - 7\right) = \ ?$
Solution: $= -8x \cdot \left(3x - 7\right) + 6 \cdot \left(3x - 7\right)$ $= \left( -8x \cdot 3x \right) + \left( -8x \cdot -7 \right) + \left( 6 \cdot 3x \right) + \left( 6 \cdot -7 \right)$ $= -24x^2 + \left( -8x \cdot -7 \right) + \left( 6 \cdot 3x \right) + \left( 6 \cdot -7 \right)$ $= -24x^2 + \left( 56x + 18x \right) + \left( 6 \cdot -7 \right)$ $= -24x^2 + 74x + \left( 6 \cdot -7 \right)$ $= -24x^2 + 74x - 42$